Loveeeeeee Song
Loveeeeee Song by Rihanna featuring Future ''is a song that is featured in Unapologetic, the eighth episode of Season One. It is sung by Hailey and Jason. Jason and Hailey are both confused about their feelings for each other after a kiss they share - but at this point, they start to realize that they are into each other by performing the song in the choir room. However, when Cole judges Jason and tells Hailey not to be with her, it turns into an argument that causes Jason to quit New Directions and leave McKinley. At this point, it is unknown what would happen for Hailey and Jason in the future. Lyrics '''Jason:' I don't wanna give you the wrong impression I need love and affection And I hope I'm not sounding too desperate I need love and affection Love, love, love, love and affection Love, love, l.o.v.eeeeeee and affection Hailey: Oh baby, I'm not asking for the world, maybe You can give me what I want Baby, come hold me tight and when I'm drowning save me Give it to me on a daily If I'm your girl say my name girl Let me know I'm in control We both grown so how we feel we can let it show I I I, won't play around I I I, I wanna lay you down I I I, I need you now, I need you now Oh oh Jason: I don't wanna give you the wrong impression I need love and affection And I hope I'm not sounding too desperate I need love and affection Love, love, love, love and affection Love, love, l.o.v.eeeeeee and affection Hailey: Girl lately, you've been stingy with your time Got me wondering, I'm wondering if I'm on your mind Boy I just wanna be in your possession You say I'm the one you want so come express it Don't slip, don't slip Cause a dude might push upon it Don't really wanna lose this moment Why window shop when you own this? I I I don't put it down I I I don't mess around I I I want you now, I want you now, oh Jason: I don't wanna give you the wrong impression I need love and affection And I hope I'm not sounding too desperate I need love and affection Love, love, love, love and affection Love, love, l.o.v.eeeeeee and affection Jason: Can you love me for poor (Hailey: let me know)? I’m searching for my soul Whoever turned you cold (Hailey: beat this) You need to let 'em know I can work miracles (Hailey: what's up?) I work it physical (Hailey: physical) And when I love you close, You can feel my heart beating from my clothes Jason and Hailey: I don't wanna give you the wrong impression I need love and affection And I hope I'm not sounding too desperate I need love and affection Love, love, love, love and affection Love, love, l.o.v.eeeeeee and affection Video Category:Songs Sung by Jason Duffy Category:Songs Sung by Hailey McConnell Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs